History
The History of the Endymion dates nearly as far back as the birth of the known universe. Although much has been lost to time, the Endymion scholars have done their best to maintain as much of their Order's history as possible. The numbers of the Endymion have grown considerably since their first universal war against The Fallen, growing from a mere hundred to a few billion in number. Currently the Endymion are engaged in another conflict against The Fallen, who have returned from the darkness once again. Despite their numbers, the corruption in the ranks of the Order have made it slow to respond to the threat. Now, with The Fallen having regained their full power, the new inexperienced generation finds itself fighting a losing battle. Each encounter with their divine foes is merely an attempt to slow the coming destruction. With casualties mounting and their morale dropping, the fate of the universe is looking rather grim. Pre-Founding History 'The Awakening and the Birth of the Universe' "Hmm... So you children want to hear a story huh?" --An Endymion Veteran Overseer {C}No one knows exactly how the universe came to be. There have only been stories passed down among the Endymion from The Creator Itself that tells of the origins of life and existence that is now the universe. The Creator, having finally "awakened" was said to have been driven by an unknown and powerful desire to build and create. It was at that moment that the universe was willed into existence in a brilliant flash of light. Throughout this initially empty world flowed the Streams of Existence, creating the stars and giving birth to life. Feeling satsfied, The Creator took to watching over Its new world, observing Its children as they grew, lived, and passed on. 'The Evolution of Life and The Creator's Growing Concerns' The Creator watched, pleased, as Its children grew in their new world. In the beginning their souls were simple and blank. They were creatures who simply survived in their new world. They preyed upon one another, reproduced, and passed on. With each death their souls returned to the Streams of Existence, the life force that once powered their mortal bodies now coursing through the stream. However, with each death and rebirth, their simple souls began to coalesce into more and more complex patterns within the stream. Such complex souls were eventually given bodies, and the birth of the first sentient beings--living creatures with thoughts, emotions, and dreams--came to be. The Creator, surprised by such a turn of evolution, was most pleased. The world It had envisioned was coming true. For a time, all was well in the universe. The Sentient grew in number, congregating together into groups before expanding into societies and civilizations. The Creator observed with content as its children discovered fire, then metals, energy technology, and finally traveling into the stars. Yet this evolution was not at all seamless and peaceful. The taint of malevolence did not escape It's watchful eyes. Millions by the day died perished to self-induced purges by their own civilizations and to the conquest of more technologically superior and war-like societies, some of whom believed themselves superior. Along with the beauties of evolution had come the horrors of change, and the Creator watched with mixed feelings as the world it had created was set ablaze by the flames of progress and destruction. The Creator concluded that the universe would need its own guardians. While The Creator himself was no long capable of interfering with the world it had created, It could, to the extent of Its power, bring into existence beings that could. These such beings, being much like The Creator Itself, would then guide the young and lost races towards prosperity. 'The Birth of the The Guardians' Drawing power from both itself and the universe, The Creator gave birth to beings who came to be called The Guardians. The Guardians were born as wisps of energy, and The Creator quickly took to tending to them. They were, to It, It's real first children, born from its own essence and that of the world it had created. It was thought by The Creator that such a union would allow Its new children to become one with the universe and watch over it eternally. The children grew quickly and learned of all of the knowledge that The Creator willing to teach. The Creator in turn denied them no morsel of learning regarding the new world they would be living in, and The Guardians soon became masters of the material universe. 'A Universe United - The Age of the Gods' For a time, the universe was in harmony. Civilizations advanced enough to detect The Guardians soon made contact with them, learned from them, and eventually came to meet The Creator itself. Through such a union a incredible amount of information was exchanged. The Creator learned of the inventions and successes of its children, and in return these civilizations gained an insurmountable understanding of the universe. Technological progress skyrocketed as civilizations collaborated with The Guardians in developing technology based upon the Streams of Existence that coarsed throughout their worlds. Numerous diseases were cured, travel between galaxies slowly became more and more feasible, and civilizations across the universe could now communicate with one another. It was a time the Endymion would come to call The Age of the Gods. The Creator was quite pleased with such advancements as he watched his children, both divine and mortal, dabble away in pursuit of scientific advancement. While suffering and war was still not unknown in this new age, it, to The Creator, was insignificant compared to the universal pursuit of peace and advancement that many of the species were participating in. The Guardians themselves stood ever vigilant in their duty, watching over the universe as they assisted the civilizations in technological advancements. Many sentients throughout the universe lived like gods, controlling the forces of the universe as they saw fit. However no civilization could ever hope to surpass The Guardians, who themselves possessed a part of The Creator's being within them. The Guardians were content with their duty, and they lived as kings among kings in their new domain, answering only to a single greater but benevolent and much-loved master. 'The Fall of The Guardians' and the Great Destruction Despite the great progress and unification that rung throughout the universe, the world the It had created was not without its flaws. With every moment of progress and peace came moments of war and destruction as lesser races waged wars against one another and the greater sentients. The universal civilizations had grown arrogant with their knowledge and power, subjecting the lesser races to their rule under the guise of guidance and protection. The ones most prone to these atrocities were The Creator's faithful Guardians themselves. Being one with the universe, the suffering and death of the billions of innocents were felt by these Guardians every moment of every day. The Creator had not taught them how to deal with such feelings. Unfathomable greed; untold sorrow and grief; uncontrollable rage; the emotions and feelings of the cruel and twisted struck the young and pure souls of The Guardians more sharply than any other in the universe. The logic that had been taught to them by their Father-Mother, The Creator, was tested against the harsh realities of the universe and its inhabitants. The Guardians watched as the very civilizations they had helped to build committed horrendous acts against the weak and helpless. Their interventions were criticized by the very people they were meant to protect. Overwhelmed with the horrors of the world, their duty to The Creator, and their responsibilities as the guardians of an unappreciating world, the young divines spiraled into madness. Consumed by the emotions of the sick, twisted, and dying that spilled into the Streams of Existence, The Guardians soon became the forces of darkness themselves, absorbing the suffering and pandemonium into themselves in a twisted effort to cleanse the universe. When all else, in the perspective of the now-insane Guadians, failed, they took to the only course of action they felt was left to them: devour the sources of these emotions. Thus screams once again filled the universe as planets and civilization went dark seemingly overnight as The Guardians swept through the stars devouring every essence of life in their path. They were guardians no longer, and the universe witnessed the birth of The Fallen. Post-Founding History 'The Birth of the Order of Endymion' : “Don't you understand? We were chosen to change the fate of existence. We must think beyond our homes and previous allegiances and look to the higher cause we've been allowed to fight for!” :: —An Endymion lost to time rallies his fellow allies. The Order of Endymion was first founded by The Creator itself in response to the birth of The Fallen. Its first children, now known by Endymion as The Fallen, had become corrupted by the very divine powers bestowed upon them by their creator at their birth. The Creator itself, too distraught in disbelief to act logically, allowed his now malevolent children to run rampant throughout the universe, devouring the very civilizations and life they were created to serve and had sworn to protect. The Creator watched helplessly as the stars throughout the universe disappeared into darkness and the screams of trillions of sentients echoed across the stars. It was when The Creator had finally come to its senses that it began to put into motion the plan to create a new order of guardians. This new order would first be created to combat the threat now posed by The Fallen, but would also then assume the role of the new guardians of the universe. Unlike its first mistake, these new warriors would not be divine immortals who knew not nor understood not the meaning of life, but the very mortals that populated the stars themselves who lived finite lives and treasured the fragility of life. As The Fallen ravaged and devoured life at their leisure, The Creator swept across the universe searching for 300 warriors of remarkable skill and strength of character to form its new order of guardians: The Order of Endymion. While many possible candidates were lost due to their worlds being destroyed by The Fallen, The Creator’s mastery of its divine powers allowed it to stay ahead of its children long enough to obtain the remaining warriors who were worthy of selection. Unfortunately, of the 300 warriors whose souls had shimmered brightly with benevolence and righteousness throughout the universe, only two-thirds now remained. The rest had perished defending their homes and empires across the stars. Their unrefined skills and untapped potential were unable to stand up to the overwhelming divine powers of the former guardians, and their Creator had simply arrived too late to save them. However The Creator wasted no time in quickly training the remaining warriors. Entombing Itself and Its chosen warriors in a pocket-dimension created out of haste known as The Sanctuary, the new guardians spent every moment mastering their newfound powers. Time moved much more quickly here than in the material universe, and it was here that the Endymion trained rigorously to prepare themselves for their inevitable confrontation with their new foe. The flow of time offered them a near limitless amount of time to prepare, and as The Fallen grew more powerful with the souls of the universe the Endymion quickly grew in strength to match them. Each day was but a minute in the material realm, and each day the warriors of Endymion were made to endure unimaginable horrors in order to steel them for the might of the former guardians they would eventually face. At last their training was complete, and the new guardians emerged from their tomb. They had become near-divine beings themselves, having mastered the secrets of the universe, and they were ready to confront their divine foes in a clash the likes of which the universe would not see for another seven billion years. 'The War of the Worlds: First Universal Conflict' Coming soon! This section is still under construction! Category:The Endymion Category:Copyright Category:History